dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tien Shinhan (LB)
|-|Tien= Summary Tien Shinhan (天津飯, Tenshinhan): is heavily devoted to martial arts, reclusive and disciplined, Tien Shinhan is one of the strongest Humans within Universe 7. He battles alongside the other Z Fighters when major threats to the Earth surface, often courageously engaging enemies far more powerful than himself. However, he spends most of his time training with his lifelong best friend, Chiaotzu. Info '''Name: '''Tien Shinhan/Tenshinhan '''Origin: 'Loved Bunny '''Gender: Male 'Age: Unknown, most likely around 30's Classification: Human (Three-Eyed clan) 'Power' Tien Shinhan is one of the strongest humans on Earth in the series. His power level is 180 during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and 250 when Raditz arrives. Destructive Capacity: '''At least 'Small City Level (Superior to Cyborg Tao) ''Speed: ''Massively Hypersonic '''in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Can keep pace with a contained Goku in battle) '' '''Durability: ''At least Small City level'' 'Abilities' Ki: Is the life force energy used by Ki users, the energy is made up of three components: Genki (元気; lit. "Energy"), Yūki (勇気; lit. "Courage") and Shōki (正気; lit. "Mind"). Also, ki can be "positive" or "negative", depending on the user. *'Ki Aura' *'Ki sense' *'Ki Blast' *'Ki Wave' *'Shock Wave:' An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. *'Zanzoken:' An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an afterimage behind. *'Afterimage Technique:' An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after-image behind. Piccolo sends out and image of himself to confuse his enemy. Evil Containment Wave: '''This is a technique Tien learn from watching Master Roshi, which is designed to seal demons by sucking them into a container. It uses life energy so the user of this technique will likely die. '''Eye Beam: Tien fires a straight white beam from his third eye. He uses it in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament against Goku. Dodonpa (Dodon Ray): Tien can shoot an energy beam shot from his finger, more powerful than a normal Kamehameha, but it doesn't need as much as charging time like the Kamehameha. Kamehameha: Tien can fire a large energy beam when his hands are drawn to the user's side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands and the hands must be really closed. He learned the Kamehameha attack by copying it from Master Roshi. Taiyoken (Solar Flare): Tien can make a big flash of light where he puts his hands over his face and temporarily blinds anyone who sees it. Kikoho (Tri Beam): Tien unites his hands at the tips of the fingers and aims at his target between his fingers and his thumbs. Then he shoots a powerful energy blast to hit it. This is a very dangerous attack, because it uses up most of his health. At its maximum, it is used in succession. Multi Form Technique: Tien is able to create exact replicates of himself to gain an advantage over his opponents while in battle. However, his power is divided between the amount of copies (So if he makes 3 copies, each copy and his original body have 1/4th of his original power) Shiyouken (Four Arms Technique): Tien can grow two extra arms temporarily to help him fight. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Characters Category:Tien Category:Humans